Katy and the Trio Master (REWRITTEN)
by MasterX1375
Summary: A 15 year old girl named Katy from Twinleaf town has just begun her journey in the Sinnoh Region with her best friend Shane. All is going well until Team Galactic starts causing trouble throughout the region, and somehow Katy, Shane and a few new friends are caught in the mix of it all. Eventual KatyxShane and ?x?. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Chapter 1: A new adventure begins

**Hey everyone it's MasterX1375 (Formally MossStarFromRiverclan)! This is my remake of Katy and the Trio Master with a lot of changes! I hope this one is better than the last one and I am sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. If there are be sure to let me know! Just no flames please. They will be removed.**

The rays of the morning sun shone throughout the small town of Twinleaf. It was a very peaceful day to the residents of the town. Flocks of starly flew through the skies, some bidoof were running down the streets, and many young children were outside playing with their pokémon and riding bikes. Many people were also tending to their gardens and conversing with their neighbors. This was how nearly every day in Twinleaf was. Twinleaf was a town where everyone knew everybody, was almost always sunny, and was very peaceful and reserved.

Twinleaf Town was home to a forty-five year old woman named Susan. Susan was a mother, who was always taking care of her daughter since her father was never around. She had blonde hair, which was a bit dull because of her age, and she had hazel eyes that sometimes appeared to be blue in the sunlight.

Susan was also a former coordinator; a trainer who performed in Pokémon Contests. She could perform in any contest with her growlithe and always win. She was very well known throughout the Sinnoh Region, and always got attention she never thought she truly deserved.

Susan was currently in the kitchen, making breakfast for her and her daughter. She was currently wearing a pink robe and brown slippers, and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Today was the day her daughter was starting her journey, and Susan wanted the day to go perfectly for her.

RK9, her growlithe, was sitting on the countertop watching its trainer make pancakes. RK9 was a puppy-like pokémon. It had bright orange fur with black stripes. It's belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head were a cream color. RK9 would occasionally sniff at the pan, licking it's lips when the smell of the breakfast food hit it's tiny nose.

When Susan finished making her pancakes, she set up the table, putting two plates across from each other with a fork and knife on a folded napkin. She also put two glasses of orange juice on the table as well. After the pancakes were placed on the plates, Susan decided it was time to bring her daughter down. She walked towards the staircase and called her name.

* * *

A teenage girl was in her room, getting ready to go on her adventure. She was a short girl, with blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades and sometimes fell over her sapphire blue eyes. She wore glasses with a dark purple frame, a black unzipped sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Around her waist was a belt, which had six slots in the fabric, two of which were filled. She also wore a dark blue baseball cap with a pokéball symbol and a black feather accessory. She was currently putting some items into her black, gold trimmed bag. She put in a few potions, a journal, a pokégear, a plastic case and another case with a few berries inside.

She zipped up her bag and swung it onto her back. She glimpsed over at her bed, which contained two pokémon whom were sleeping on the covers. One of the pokémon was a sneasel, a dark blue pokemon nearing three feet. It had a tail made of red feathers, it's ear in a similar fashion. It also had a yellow-orange oval shaped gem on it's chest and forehead. It had slanted red eyes defined by markings that looked like long eyelashes, and it's hands were two claws each and it's feet also had two claws on them.

The second pokémon was a riolu. The riolu was a black and blue, dog-like pokémon nearing two and a half feet. It's legs and torso were colored black while it's head, lower body and tail were blue. It has large, rounded bumps on the back of it's forepaws, and has a black "mask" with two black appendages on either side. It also had bright red eyes.

The girl walked over to her two pokémon and shook them awake. "Hey, X-Slash and Anubis. Wake up."

The two pokémon stirred and let out a big yawn. The teenager chuckled and she held out two red and white sphere-shaped capsules. "Come on sleepyheads. We got a long day ahead of us. It's time to go into your pokéballs."

A red beam of light came from each pokéball and enveloped the pokémon. They were returned to the pokéballs and were secure. The girl smiled as she looked at the capsules and put the two pokéballs into her belt.

"Katy!" A voice shouted to her from downstairs.

"Yes Mom?" Katy called.

"Breakfast is ready dear!" Her mother yelled back.

"Ok!" She responded as she bolted out of her room.

When she arrived downstairs the first thing she noticed was the sweet aroma of pancakes that lingered through the air. Her mouth watered at the delicious smell. She flew over to the dining room table as quick as she could. She sat down in her chair and heartily started to dig into her pancakes. Her mother chuckled from across the table. "Eat your pancakes Katy, don't inhale them."

Katy swallowed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Hey mom, what time is it?" She asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Her mother looked over at the clock that sat above the oven. "11:05."

Katy nearly choked on her juice. "What?!" She exclaimed. "I gotta go!"

Katy nearly jumped out of her seat and rushed towards the door shouting, "I love you!" and "Sorry for not helping with dishes!"

Her mother simply shook her head at her daughter's actions.

* * *

A 16 year old boy stood in front of the gate of the white picket fence that surrounded his house. He was tall and had reddish-brown hair that grew down to his ears and the back of his neck. He had chocolate brown eyes and freckles on his nose and part of his cheeks. He wore an orange cap with blue buttons over his hair, an orange hoodie, and light blue jeans. On his feet were red sneakers with white sides and toes. He also had a yellow backpack on his back, and a blue pokétch he got for his 13th birthday on his wrist.

He glanced at his pokétch every couple of seconds, impatiently waiting for his best friend to show up at his house. The two of them were _supposed _to be at Professor Rowan's Pokémon Lab by noon, but it was 11:10 and she had yet to show up.

He groaned in frustration. _What the hell is taking so long? _He thought. _Katy is never late._

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the fence, looking down with a very irritated expression. "Hurry up Katy…" he muttered.

"Shane!" A faraway voice called to him.

Shane looked up and saw his best friend running towards him. She appeared in front of him and panted for a couple seconds before saying. "Sorry I'm late…"

Shane looked a little annoyed. "Where the _hell_ were you Katy? We're gonna be late!"

"I know…" She said with a sigh. "I lost track of time…"

Shane sighed and shook his head. "That's more of my thing than yours." He let out a small chuckle. "You're turning into me." He joked.

Katy glared at him. "I am not! I was just excited and was preparing."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Calm down." He said with a playful smile. "I'm only kidding."

"Whatever…" She muttered and stomped away angrily.

Shane laughed and started to chase after her. "Wait for me!"

* * *

After running a few miles, Shane and Katy finally arrived in Sandgem Town and to Professor Rowan's Lab. When they trudged through the door, Shane let out a tired moan and passed out onto the floor and Katy put her hands on her knees and started panting. She looked around for a clock so she could see the time, and found one on a wall to the right above a few machines. _11:59_ it read.

_Right on time…_Katy thought.

Katy looked in front of her and saw a man walking towards her. The man had light gray hair with sideburns and a long, light gray mustache that grew out to his sideburns. His hair was spiked in both the front and the back, and he had a very stern and serious expression on his face. He was wearing a blue, button-up vest with a long brown coat covering the vest. He also wore black dress pants and a brown tie that was tucked into his vest.

_Professor Rowan…_She thought and stood straight up. She glanced at Shane on the floor and kicked him in the side. He yelped in surprise and stood up, giving a nervous smile and started twiddling his thumbs when he saw the professor. The professor seemed not care, completely ignoring what just happened. He studied the two of them carefully, making the two of them even more nervous. Shane and Katy glanced at each other warily.

"Welcome." The professor said. "You arrived right on time."

He turned around looking towards the back of the room. "You two want your starter pokémon and pokédex correct?"

"Actually, only I need a pokémon. Katy has pokémon already." Shane replied.

Rowan turned around and faced Katy. "How many pokémon do you have already?" He asked her.

"Two." She replied. "My father bred them for me."

"Ah yes." The professor said. "Your father. Andrew I believe his name was."

Katy nodded. "That's him."

"An extraordinary trainer. I bet you want to be just like him."

Katy nodded and the nervousness on her face disappeared. "Yes sir. It's my dream to become a strong trainer like him."

Professor Rowan smiled. "May I see the pokémon your father gave you?" He asked.

Katy removed the two pokéballs from her belt. "Of course you can. Go X-Slash and Anubis!" She shouted.

The riolu and sneasel were released from their pokéballs and landed on the ground with a _thud_. They looked up at the professor expectantly, waiting to be judged.

The professor studied them for a good minute before saying. "These pokémon look very tough, despite their low levels." He examined. "They were bred well. Were they given special moves?"

Shane gave the professor a confused look. "Special moves…?"

Katy turned her head towards him and smiled. "He means egg moves Shane." She replied to him. "And yes they do." She told the professor.

"What are they?" He inquired, not taking his eyes off the pokémon.

"Anubis knows Blaze Kick and Sky Uppercut," She said pointing at Anubis as she spoke. "And X-Slash knows Ice Punch and Counter." She said pointing at X-Slash.

"Those are very good moves." He pointed out patting each pokémon on the head. "They will be very great partners on your journey."

Katy thanked the professor and he walked towards the back of the room. He went over to a table near a few machines and computers and picked up two red devices. "These are your Pokédexes." He told Katy and Shane while walking over to them. "They are high-tech encyclopedias used to look up information on pokémon." He started to scroll through the pages. "As you can see, the pages are blank. That's where you two come in." He held the two pokédexes out to them. "You will use them to collect data on any pokémon you encounter."

Katy took her pokédex and pointed it towards X-Slash. A female voice rang out from the pokédex: _Sneasel, The Sharp Claw pokémon. Sneasel is a smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away._

Katy smiled. "That explains the name. You're next Anubis." She said, pointing the pokédex towards Anubis. The voice rang out again: _Riolu, the emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves._

"Cool…" Shane murmured, examining them with his pokédex.

"Now…" Professor Rowan said. "Shane. It is time for you to get your starter pokémon."

Shane's eyes lit up. "Yes! Finally! I've been waiting forever for this!"

Professor Rowan smiled. He pointed to the back of the room, where there was a table with three pokéballs. "Which pokémon do you want Shane?"

"Piplup." Shane said with no hesitation. "I choose Piplup."

"Alright. Piplup's pokéball is the one in the middle." Rowan said.

Shane ran to the back of the room in excitement. He grabbed the pokéball and threw it in the air. "Go Piplup!" he shouted.

Piplup was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which was covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down its back and around its neck, which caused it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

Piplup looked up at it's trainer and smiled. It started jumping up and down in excitement. "Piplup!" It shouted.

Shane scooped the piplup up into his arms laughing. "It's just as hyper as me!"

"Do you want to give it a nickname?" The professor asked.

"Um…what about Bubbles?" Shane asked the piplup.

The piplup gave him a disapproving look and shook it's head.

"Flightless Fury?"

"Popper?"

"Pip?"

"Neptune?"

All of the names got a disapproving look but the last one. The last one made Piplup smile and nod furiously.

"Neptune it is." Shane said with a grin.

Neptune snuggled closer to Shane as Shane rubbed his head. Katy watched them with a smile.

_I've never seen Shane so…affectionate. _Katy thought. _He's always so hyper. I kinda like this change…_

Professor Rowan interrupted her thoughts. "Here Shane, these are the pokéballs you will use to capture your future companions." He gave Shane a clear plastic case with five pokéballs inside.

Shane thanked him and put the case in his bag.

"Now it is time for your adventure to begin!" Professor Rowan announced. "Go out into the world! Find new pokémon! Become the best you can be!"

Katy and Shane gave exchanged smiles. They're journey has finally begun.


End file.
